Dulce Guerrero
México Los Ángeles |estado = Activa }} thumb|229px|right Dulce Guerrero es una actriz mexicana de teatro, doblaje y locutora, con más de 19 años de trayectoria, mejor conocida por dar voces a actrices como Nicole Kidman, Jennifer Connelly, Halle Berry y Cameron Diaz, además es una de las más importantes defensoras del doblaje mexicano. Biografía Dulce Guerrero tiene amplia experiencia en locución y actuación, en especialidades como doblaje, teatro, radio, radionovelas, etc. y la hemos escuchado en las que ha dado voz y vida a princesas y personajes consentidos de niños y adultos en películas de dibujos animados que han hecho historia. Premiada por la "Asociación Rafael Banquells", otorgándole el premio "Bravo" 2003 como mejor actriz por su interpretación de Alicia Nash en "Una Mente Brillante". Reconocida también por dar voz a reconocidas actrices. Su trabajo en locución comercial puede ser identificado también en comerciales de marcas líderes en el mercado Filmografía Películas Charlize Theron * Prometeo - Meredith Vickers (2012) * Adultos jóvenes - Mavis Gary (2011) * In the Valley of Elah - Det. Emily Sanders (2007) * Tierra fría - Josey Aimes (2005) * Días de pasión - Gilda Bessé (2004) * Monster - Aillen Wuornos (2003) * Waking Up in Reno - Candy Kirkendall (2002) * Doble traición - Ashley Mercer (2000) * Las reglas de la vida - Candy Kendall (1999) * Joe - Jill Young (1998) Cameron Diaz * Encuentro explosivo - June Havens (2010) * La decisión más difícil - Sara Fitzgerald (2009) * La caja - Norma Lewis (2009) * Locura de amor en Las Vegas - Joy McNally (2008) * El descanso - Amanda Woods (2006) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite - Natalie Cook (2003) * Pandillas de Nueva York - Jenny Eveardan (2002) * La cosa más dulce - Christina Walters (2002) * Secretos - Faith (2001) *Los Ángeles de Charlie - Natalie Cook (2000) *Shrek - Princesa Fiona (2001) Nicole Kidman * Invasores - Carol Benell (2007) * Margot en la boda - Margot (2007) * Retrato de una pasión - Diane Arbus(2006) * Hechizada - Isabel Bigelow/Samantha (2005) * Las mujeres perfectas - Joanna Eberhart (2004) * Ojos bien cerrados - Alice Harford (1999) * Retrato de una dama (The Portrait of a Lady) - Isabel Archer (1996) * Batman Forever - Chase Meridian (1995) [[Jennifer Aniston|'Jennifer Aniston']] * Quiero matar a mi jefe - Dra. Julia Harris (2011) * A él no le gustas tanto - Beth Murphy (1er doblaje) (2009) * Marley y yo - Jenny Grogan (2008) * Amigos con dinero - Olivia (2006) * Dicen por ahí... - Sarah Huttinger (2005) * Rock Star - Emily Poule (2001) * El retrato perfecto - Kate Mosley (1997) Halle Berry * Seduciendo a un extraño - Rowana Price (2007) * Lo que perdimos en el camino - Audrey Burke (2007) * X-Men 3 - Ororo Munroe/Storm (2006) * X-Men 2 - Ororo Munroe/Storm (2003) * Swordfish: Acceso autorizado - Ginger Knowles (2001) * Introducing Dorothy Dandridge - Dorothy Dandridge (1999) Jennifer Connelly * El dilema - Beth (2011) * El día que la Tierra se detuvo - Helen Benson (2008) * Diamante de sangre - Maddy Bowen (2006) * Hulk - Betty Ross (2003) * La casa de arena y niebla - Kathy Nicolo (2003) * Una mente brillante - Alicia Nash (2001) [[Hilary Swank|'Hilary Swank']] *Año nuevo - Claire Morgan (2011) *Prueba de fe - Katherine Winter (2007) *Posdata: Te amo - Holly (2007) *Escritores de la libertad - Erin Gruwell (2007) *Insomnia - Ellie Burr (2002) [[Embeth Davidtz|'Embeth Davidtz']] * Junebug - Madeleine (2005) * 13 fantasmas- Kalina Oretzia (2001) * The Hole- Dra. Horwood (2001) * El hombre bicentenario - Amanda Martin/Portia Charney (1999) * La lista de Schindler - Helen Hirsch (1993) Carla Gugino *Los pingüinos de papá - Amanda (2011) *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal - Madame/Dra. Vera Gorski (2011) *Una noche en el museo - Rebecca Hutman (2006) *El único - T.K. Law / Massie Walsh (2001) [[Liv Tyler|'Liv Tyler']] *La esperanza vive en mí - Angela Oakhurst (2007) *Padre soltero - Maya (2004) *Cookie's Fortune - Emma Duvall (1999) *Armaggedon - Grace Stamper (1998) [[Missi Pyle|'Missi Pyle']] *Golpe de suerte (Just my luck) - Peggy Braden (2006) *Pelotas en juego - Fran (2004) *Una intrusa en la familia - Ashley (2003) *Héroes fuera de órbita - Laliari (1999) [[Gwyneth Paltrow|'Gwyneth Paltrow']] * Recortes de mi vida - Hope Finch (2006) * Un vuelco del corazón - Abby Janello (2000) * Grandes esperanzas - Estella (1998) * Sydney - Clementine (1996) Helena Bonham Carter *Sombras Tenebrosas - Dra. Julia Hoffman * Terminator Salvation - Dra. Serena Kogen de Warner (2009) * Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet - Sra. Lovett (2007) Kate Winslet ' *Contagio - Dra. Erin Mears (2011) *Todos los hombres del rey - Anne Stanton (2006) *Hamlet - Ofelia (1996) 'Leslie Bibb * Iron Man 2 - Christine Everhart (2010) * Iron Man (película) - Christine Everhart (2008) * Truco o travesura - Emma (2007) Amanda Peet *Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Darcy Silverman (2010) *Syriana - Julie Woodman (2005) *Identidad - Paris (2003) Amy Brenneman *Conociendo a Jane Austen - Sylvia (2007) *Una banda para siempre - Grace (1999) *Escuadrón policiaco - Robin O'Brien (1999) Meg Ryan *Todo sobre las mujeres - Mary Haines (2008) *Beso francés - Kate (1995) *Joe contra el volcán - DeDe/Angelica Graynamore/Patricia Graynamore (1990) Carmen Electra * Más barato por docena 2 - Sarina Murtaugh (2005) * Starsky y Hutch (película) - Staci(2004) * The mating habits of the earthbound human - La hembra(Dvid Thorn) (1999) Kristin Davis ' *Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa - Elizabeth "Liz" Anderson (2012) *Deck the Halls - Kelly Finch (2006) 'Jessica Biel *Día de los enamorados - Kara Monahan (2010) *Brigada-A - Los Magníficos - Charisa Sosa (2010) Sandra Bullock * Tan fuerte y tan cerca - Linda Schell (2011) * La casa del lago - Kate Forster (2006) Amy Poehler *Alvin y las ardillas 2 - Eleanor (2009) *Patinando a la gloria - Fairchild Van Waldenberg (2007) Kate Beckinsale *Terror en la Antártida - Carrie Stetko (2009) *Hotel sin salida - Amy Fox (2006) Michelle Rodriguez * Avatar - Trudy Chacon (2009) * S.W.A.T. - Chris Sanchez (2003) Maria Bello *Flicka - Nell McLaughlin (2006) *Las torres gemelas - Donna McLoughlin (2006) Kelly Preston * Puentes rotos - Angela Dalton (2006) * El gato - Joan (2003) Lori Anne Alter * The Cheetah Girls 2 - Juanita Simmons (2006) * The Cheetah Girls - Juanita Simmons (2003) Lisa Kudrow ' *Analízate - Laura Sobel (2002) *Dr. Dolittle 2 - Eva (2001) [[Shannon Elizabeth|'Shannon Elizabeth]] *Jay y el silencioso Bob - Justice (2001) *Scary Movie - Buffy Gilmore (2000) Elizabeth Perkins * Locos en Alabama - Joan Blake (1999) * Milagro en la calle 34 - Dorey Walker (1994) Julie Andrews * Millie Una Chica Moderna - Millie Dillmount (1967) Michelle Pfeiffer * El lado profundo del mar - Beth Cappadora (1999) * Batman Regresa - Gatúbela/Selina Kyle (1992) Parker Posey *The house of yes - "Jackie-O" Pascal (1997) *Clockwatchers - Margaret Burre (1997) Otros * Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma - Jane Carter (Paula Patton) (2011) * The Reunion - Theresa Trujillo (Lela Loren) (2011) * Capitán América: El primer vengador - Cabo Lorraine (Natalie Dormer) (2011) * Desconocido - Elizabeth "Liz" Harris (January Jones) (2011) * Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo - Perséfone (Rosario Dawson) (2010) * The Joneses - Kate Jones (Demi Moore) (2010) * Furia de titanes (2010) - Ío (Gemma Arterton) (2010) * Miley Cyrus: Breakout en Vivo desde Berlín - Vocalista * Guerra de Novias - Chica ebria (2009) * Rápidos y furiosos - Agente Sophie Trihn (Liza Lapira) (2009) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button - Daisy (2008) (primera versión) * Quiero robarme a la novia - Melissa (Busy Philipps) (2008) * La hora de terror - Eileen Keller (Michelle Duffy) (2007) * Aquamarine - Ginny Rogers (Claudia Karvan) (2006) * La Pantera Rosa - Nicole (Emily Mortimer) (2006) * Bajos instintos 2 - Denisse Glass (Indira Varna) (2006) * La casa en la montaña embrujada - Sarah (Ali Larter) (2006) * Las horas perdidas - Krysta (2006) * Somos Marshall - Sandy Lengyel (Kimberly Williams-Paisley) (2006) * Ultravioleta - Violet (Milla Jovovich) (2006) * Alvin y las ardillas - Reportera de Television * Arthur y los minimoys - Mamá de Arthur (Penny Balfour) (2006) * El hombre del año - Eleanor Green (Laura Linney) (2006) * Niñera a prueba de balas - Julie Plummer (Faith Ford) (2005) * La aldea - Ivy (Bryce Dallas Howard) (2004) * White Chicks - Karen Vandergeld (Brittany Daniel) (2004) * Yo, robot - Susan Calvin (Bridget Moynahan) (2004) * Cazador de sueños - Trish (Ingrid Kavelaars) (2003) * Agente Cody Banks - Ronica Miles (Angie Harmon) (2003) (segundo doblaje) * Scary Movie 3 - Becca (Pamela Anderson) (2003) * Matrix revoluciones - Niobe (Jada Pinkett Smith) (2003) * Hasta el cuello - Nina (Sofía Vergara) (2002) * Pumpkin - Corinne (Erinn Bartlett) (2002) * Sumergidos - Claire Page (Olivia Williams) (2002) * Todo al descubierto - Linda Sharp (Mary McCormack) (2002) * ¿Qué más podría pasar? - Tracey Kimberly (Sascha Knopf) (2001) * Blow - Barbara Buckley (Franka Potente) (2001) * Día de entrenamiento - Lisa Hoyt (Charlotte Ayanna) (2001) * Driven - Lucrecia Clan (Stacy Edwards) (2001) (1ra versión) * Monkeybone - Julie McElroy (Bridget Fonda) (2001) * Mini Espías - Srita Gradenko (Teri Hatcher) (2001) * La bruja de Blair 2 - Tristen Ryler (Tristine Skyler) (2000) * El hombre sin sombra - Linda McKay (Elisabeth Shue) (2000) * El patriota (2000) - Charlotte Selton (Joely Richardson) (2000) * Gigoló por accidente - Kate (Arija Bareikis) (1999) * Stuart Little - Camille Stout (Jennifer Tilly) (1999) * Blanco y negro (película) - Sam Donager (Brooke Shields) (1999) * La otra hermana - Caroline Tate (Poppy Montgomery) (1999) * ¿Conoces a Joe Black? - Susan Parrish (Claire Forlani) (1998) * Scream 2 - Sydney Prescott (Neve Campbell) (1997) * Mi pobre angelito 3 - Karen Pruitt (Haviland Morris) (1997) * Un ratoncito duro de cazar - April (Vicki Lewis) (1997) * La guerra en casa - Karen Collier (Kimberley Williams-Paisley) (1996) * Tornado (TV) - Mattie Peck (Carrie Boren) (1996) * Un día muy especial - Liza (Rachel York) (1996) * Mortal Kombat - Sonya Blade (Bridgette Wilson) (1995) * Nueve meses - Lili (Mia Cottet) (1995) * Un paseo por las nubes - Victoria Aragón (Aitana Sánchez-Gijón) (1995) * Máxima velocidad - Robin (Margaret Medina) (1994) * Una pareja de idiotas - J.P. Shay (Karen Duffy) (1994) * Money for Nothing - Señora Kozlowski (Iva Jean Saraceni) (1993) * Sol naciente - Jingo Asakuma (Tia Carrere) (1993) * Los Beverly Ricos - Laura Jackson/Lorette (Lea Thompson) (1993) * Super Mario Bros. - Princesa Daisy (Samantha Mathis) (1993) * Chaplin - Minnie (1992) * Línea mortal - Terry (Deborah Thompson Duda) (1990) * Millie Una Chica Moderna - Millie Dillmount (Julie Andrews) (1967) * Shriek- El Rugiente- Clark (Tanya Dempsey) (1998) * El Ojo Asesino- Rita Grady (Jacqueline Llovel) (2000) *Hada por accidente - Voces adicionales Series de TV [[Pamela Anderson|'Pamela Anderson']] * Guardianes de la bahía (Baywatch) - C.J. Parker * V.I.P. - Vallery Irons * La Niñera - Heather Biblow Otros * Cortes y puntadas - Gina Russo (Jessalyn Gilsig) * Mellizas y rivales - Sarah * Unidad Especial - Kate Benson (Alexondra Lee) (2001-2002) * Mi loco deber "The Job" - Connie * Strong Medicine - Charlotte * Academia de modelos - Linda * Ladrones - Rita * Fastlane - Jay * L.A. Heat - Jody * Nuestra generación - Emily * Sunset Beach - Paula Stevens * Paso a paso - Chica en baile, mamá de amigo de Lilly Foster-Lambert * Mejorando la casa - Heidi * Spin City - Ashley Schaffer (Carla Gugino) (1996-2002) * Will & Grace - Val * La Niñera - Heather Biblow * Alias- Anna Espinosa (Gina Torres) (2001-2006) * Las Vegas - Nessa Holt * Xena: La princesa guerrera - Efinia / Ephiny * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Aprendiendo a vivir (serie de TV) - Melissa (Anndi McAfee) (Temp. 3 Cap 14) * Aprendiendo a vivir (serie de TV) - Melissa (Brittany Murphy) (Temp. 3 Caps 3 y 9) Peliculas animadas Cameron Diaz *Shrek para siempre - Princesa Fiona *Shrek tercero - Princesa Fiona *Shrek 2 - Princesa Fiona *Shrek - Princesa Fiona Jodi Benson *La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Reina *José, el rey de los sueños - Asenath *Toy Story 2 - Guía Barbie Jada Pinkett Smith ' *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Gloria *Madagascar 2 - Gloria *Madagascar - Gloria 'Michelle Pfeiffer *Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares - Eris *El príncipe de Egipto - Séfora Angelina Jolie *Beowulf - Madre de Grendel *El espanta tiburones - Lola Otros *La era de hielo 4 - Shira (Jennifer Lopez) *Anastasia - Anastasia (Meg Ryan) *Happy feet: El pingüino - Norman Jean (Nicole Kidman) *Bichos, una aventura en miniatura - Gypsy *Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita - Margaret *El Cascanueces - Marie *Stuart Little 3 - Bestia *La era de hielo - Rachel *Titan A.E. - Madre Drej *La dama y el vagabundo - Reina (Redoblaje 1997) *Robots - Loretta *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Dra. Mary Lou Larue *Vecinos invasores - Janis *Dinosaurio - Voces adicionales Cortos/Especiales Animados Cameron Diaz *La Shrektacular navidad de Burro - Princesa Fiona *Shrek: Asústame si puedes - Princesa Fiona *Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad - Princesa Fiona *Shrek 3-D - Princesa Fiona Otros *Feliz Madagascar - Gloria Anime * Naruto - Tsunade * Bleach - Isane Kotetsu * Cowboy Bebop - Julia * Sakura Card Captors - Kaho Misuki * Those Who Hunt Elves: Cazadores de duendes - Airi * Bakugan - Marucho * Pokémon - Sabrina * Pokémon: Blanco y Negro - Profesora Juniper * Espíritu de lucha - Kumiko Morita / Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball GT : La Legendaria Esfera De Cuatro Estrellas Mamba Series animadas * Un show más - Margarita * Gárgolas - Eliza Maza * X-Men - Calisto * Hércules - Terpsicore * Daria - Sandy / Val * Rugrats - Lily DeVille (algunos caps.) * La vida moderna de Rocko - Dr.Hutchison, Missey * Doug - Beebe Bluff (2ª voz) * Los castores cascarrabias - Flor del Bosque * Los Simpson - Entrenadora de animales / Linda Rondstat / Brooke Shields * Kim Possible - Voces adicionales * Marcelino, pan y vino - Sombra * Las Aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita - Margaret * Momias Aqui - Mamá de Presley * Ren & Stimpy - Voz en casa del próximo martes * Alberto dice: La Sabia Naturaleza - Donna Biebe * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Princesa Celestia Telenovelas Brasileñas Patrícia Pillar * La favorita - Flora Pereira da Silva * Passione - Juliana (Participación especial) Flávia Guimarães * Lazos de Familia - Ana Cissa Guimarães * El clon - Clarice Cristina Fagundes * Mujeres apasionadas - Vilma María Fernanda Cándido * Paraíso tropical - Fabiana Sampaio Danielle Valente * Confesiones de adolescentes - Natalia (1994-1996) Videojuegos * Halo 3 - Miranda Keyes * Diablo III - Monja Dirección de doblaje * El librito de la selva * Aprendiendo a vivir * Ayer y hoy * El dictador (The dictator) 2012 * La Sirenita 2: Regreso al Mar * Joe * Locos en Alabama * Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood * Taken * Tinseltown * Milagro en la calle 34 * Sobreviviendo a Picasso 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Estudios Candiani - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Intertrack *MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Taller Acústico S.C. - Cuarto de Maquinas Cortometrajes Nacionales *La Suerte de la Fea... a la Bonita No le Importa - Pamela (voz) Locución * Froot Loops * HP * Sport City * FLANAX * Fábricas de Francia * Call Center de Liverpool Premios Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de Dulce Guerrero *Dulce Guerrero en Locutores México Imágenes Dulce_guerrero123.jpg Duldulw.jpg Lodulwarrior.jpg Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Locutores Mexicanos